


How the Iron Hearts Shiver

by Spl1640



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, pepper - Freeform, small clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spl1640/pseuds/Spl1640
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend and are writing this together and we decided to post it here to see if it's any good! Comments would be extremely helpful! Thanksss</p>
    </blockquote>





	How the Iron Hearts Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and are writing this together and we decided to post it here to see if it's any good! Comments would be extremely helpful! Thanksss

       "BUCKY!" Steve shouted, launching himself over the railing to drop a deathly height. The wind whistled past his ears deafeningly, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret his decision, even as the ground widened in his vision. Steve closed his eyes and his muscles clenched, preparing for impact. THUD The air was knocked out of his lungs and he gasped for breath. But the wind was still howling and when his hands grasped for earth instead he felt metal. He tilted his head up and was rendered blind by the sun, but recognized what had caught him.

       "Tony wait!Bucky!" Steve yelled against the wind.

       "Easy there, Cap. Whiplash is a thing. Buck's fine. Jarvis, estimated arrival to the tower." Tony commanded.

       "Approximately 5.4 minutes, sir."

       "BUCKY!" Steve screamed behind Tony's shoulder. "TONY I'VE GOTTA..I have to..catch-" The world around Steve blackened as his mind forced him into an unconscious state.

•••••

       "-jumped right off the…"

       “He’s losing it I-" Steve’s head spun and he groaned, turning to face the voices echoing into his ears.

       “Steve.” Natasha’s voice caused a wave of pain and he squeezed his eyes against it.

       “Bucky? Did you get him? Is he… Is he here?” He mumbled, struggling to sit up in the bed.

       “Whoa, whoa, I don’t think so Mother Teresa.” Tony stepped forward, pushing Steve onto his back.

       “Where’s Sam?” Steve let out in a sigh, closing his eyes in defeat.

       “Right here.” Sam stood against the wall in sweatpants and a graphic T, smirking amusedly.“If I had known you attempting suicide was what would have gotten me into the Avengers Tower, I wouldn’t have stopped you the last time you tried something like that.”

       “I just… I didn’t think it was that far-“

       “The problem is that you DIDN'T think, Steve.” Tony accused stonily. He got up abruptly and pushed through the glass doors, leaving the room. Clint and Natasha gave each other a concerned look.

       “I’ll talk to him.” Pepper muttered as she got up to follow Tony. Steve watched her push through the doors more gingerly than Tony, and ascend the stairs with her eyes focused on each step.

       “Man when I said don’t do anything stupid, I meant it.” Sam said, interrupting Steve’s focus. “Jumping off a bridge counts as something stupid.”

       “I had him though.” Steve argued. “He didn’t see me at first but-”

       “At first.” Sam emphasized. Steve glared at him and sat up. Natasha grabbed his shoulder.

       “Steve you need-”

       “I’m fine.” He moved his shoulder, letting her hand drop. He made his way to the garage to his bike, grabbing his shield on the way.

•••••

       "Tony?" Pepper's gentle voice interrupted his muttering. He raised his head abruptly, and his features softened.

       "I know that face." He accused, walking forward to brush Pepper's arm. "I'm fine. Really."

       "Are you?" Pepper raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the kitchen wall. "If Sam hadn't called you, Tony, Steve could be dead. I know how much he means to you-"

       "Pepper, please! I'm fine! Yeah, he's my friend and I got a little worried, but it's in the job." Pepper looked at him with a pained expression.

       "I know, Tony. More than anyone. It's just... You don't have to pretend with me. We can talk. Always."

       "I know." He whispered, pulling her into a hug. He felt her relax against his grip and he closed his eyes. If only he believed it.

•••••

 

       The Smithsonian was completely devoid of light aside from the pale moonlight outlining the massive structure. The silence was shattered with a motorcycle engine, speeding to the front of the museum. With a crack the engine stopped and the rider swung off, tapping the kickstand with his foot. Steve breathed in the silence and stared up at the Smithsonian while he approached it. He made his way to the small security building in the back, eyeing the old green-chipped chevy parked in front. A figure emerged from the office and locked the door behind him. Steve cleared his throat loudly. The old man spun around.

       “Jesus.”

       “Nope, just me.” Steve said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Think you can spare the key?”

       “I oughta stop lettin’ you in every night.” The guard said. He stared at Steve for a few counts. “Bah, screw it. It’s hard to say no to Captain America.” He pulled out a keycard from his belt and flung at Steve’s chest. It spun through the air and landed on the ground an inch from Steve’s boot.

       “Eh well, you’d be surprised.” Steve breathed. “Hey! At least I returned the suit.” The old man ignored him and walked to the rusty car.“Thanks Stan.” Steve called after him.

       “Yeah yeah.” Stan grumbled, while swatting the air. The inside of the museum was pitch black except for the red lights of exit signs reflected on the floors. Steve stood silently in front of the Howling Commandos mural, focusing on Bucky. Will I ever see Bucky Barnes again, or am I doomed to chase the Winter Soldier? Steve asked himself, letting the chirping crickets outside keep his mind at ease. With a sigh he stepped forward to touch his old outfit and was hit hard with the feeling of drowning. The feeling of loss and love. The feeling of war. He opened his eyes and stumbled backwards. The museum had always been a place of comfort. A place that held only the good of his life. He left the building, hands shaking as he locked it up behind him and hid the keys under the usual rock. It was only when the cold air hit his face that he realized it was wet.

•••••

 

       "Um, I don't mean to interrupt," Tony stood cross armed at the entrance of the living room, "but where the hell is Steve."

Natasha and Clint jumped apart, a smirk on the marksman's face. Natasha coughed, "He... left a few hours ago. I don't think even you could have stopped him." Tony blinked and an uneasy silence followed.

       "Okay." He said tersely, spinning to leave.

       "He probably went to the museum!" Clint called after him. _I don't care where he went_. Tony thought, punching the elevator button. _I really don't. I won't._ The elevator doors slid open and he stepped in shaking his head.

      "Uh.. You going to your floor?" Tony jumped, looking up into blue eyes.

       "Yeah. You scared me, I didn't think you took elevators anymore." Steve smiled and pressed the button marked 'Stark'.

       "It's faster than the stairs... And I think I'm over the whole having to jump five stories to avoid death thing."

       Tony scoffed "Now you're jumping fifty to _catch_ death." The elevator slowed and a faint sound echoed.

       "I never got to thank you." Steve faltered, taking a step towards the opening doors.

       "No need." Tony gave a cheeky smile and patted his arm.

       "Really though. Thank you."

       Tony's face sobered and he smiled more genuinely as Steve fully exited the elevator, the doors closing behind him. As soon as he was alone, Tony breathed in deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. He pressed down on the translucent blue button on the elevator panel.

       “Jarvis, take me to the terrace, will you? I need a beer.” 

       “Intoxication is not a solution to depression, Mr. Stark.” The computerized Englishman warned.

       “I’m not depressed Jarvis! And you’re not my psych. Pepper took that role.” The elevator immediately ascended up Avengers Tower as Tony struggled to regain his footing. He watched the numbers of each floor changing every second. On floor twenty the doors slid open and Tony was welcomed by a blue and pink sunrise splashing across the sky and outlining the horizon. He inhaled the fresh air and made his way to the edge of the terrace. He spent what seemed like hours leaning over the cement rails with his elbows crossed breathing in the early morning air. He was brought back to reality when a hand stuck out behind Tony offering a beer. Tony followed the arm with his eyes and found it was Clint. He took the beer thankfully and snapped it open. Clint leaned his back on the railing and sipped his drink.

       “So Sam, Bruce and I were thinking of starting a game of poker. I thought you’d probably want in. Steve turned me down, though. And Rhodie didn’t respond.” Tony looked down at the passing cars in the city, looking like ants in his perspective.

       “I’m down. Poker’s all I need right now. And maybe another beer.” He replied.

       “Alright. “ Clint agreed. “Hey Nat’s probably gonna join too, kay? See ya then!” Before Tony could protest against Natasha's infringement on guy's night, Clint was already behind the closing elevator doors.

•••••

     

       Bucky slouched against the mossed tree and took a sloppy gulp from his water bottle. Why couldn't that guy leave him alone? He blinked and pursed his now wet lips. Why couldn't _Steve_ leave him alone? The name still sounded weird in his head, though he had thought it countless times. The Winter Soldier knew who Bucky was. He could feel him from the moment he first saw Steve. It was as if Bucky had been waiting for the cue to awake, and since then the two mind sets had been struggling to find stable ground. To reach a point where they could come to an agreement and turn into a single entity once more. Bucky narrowed his eyes and bit his lip, losing himself in the all too familiar feeling of being lost. Having months to himself, he had been able to build memories and find his old ones. Bucky stood up and ran the tips of his fingers hesitantly over his metal arm. A voice sounded behind him.

       “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

Bucky whipped around instinctively to his fighting stance. A man in a uniform stood with his back to Bucky a few feet away. He was talking to someone who looked familiar. It’s _Steve_. Bucky realized. Only this Steve looked much smaller and skinnier than Captain America.

       “How can I?” Steve said. “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

The uniformed man then hugged Steve.

       "You’re a punk.”

       “Jerk. Be careful.”

Once the man turned around, Bucky ‘s breath caught and he went cold. He was face to face with himself. He scanned the uniform, the short hair, the two normal arms.

       “Don’t win the war ‘til I get there.” Steve called. The other Bucky saluted Steve, and suddenly the two figures faded away into the air and Bucky was alone. _Was that a memory? Was that me? Was that Steve?_ Bucky racked his own brain with the questions, knowing he’d find nothing but blurred faces and inaudible whispers from his unanswered past.


End file.
